1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU heat exchanger comprising a plurality of curved metal thin pieces and a plurality of ribs are alternatively arranged on the pieces so that a larger area is provided for speeding the heat exchange of a CPU.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CPU is a primary component in a computer. However, the speed of the CPU is increased quickly, while the heat dissipated from a CPU is increased with the speed increment. A higher temperature in the CPU will destroy the CPU, and further, some components adjacent to the CPU are also possible destroyed due to the heat dissipated from the CPU. Therefore, heat from the CPU must be dissipated quickly. In the prior art, the heat-dissipating device of a CPU is primarily a fan and aluminum extruding fins for absorbing heat of a CPU. However, the fins have predetermined width and thus, a large space is required. Therefore, the heat dissipating capacity is low. Therefore, this conventional design is not suitable in the current requirement.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a CPU heat exchanger. The CPU heat exchanger comprises a plurality of curved metal thin pieces so that a larger area is provided for speeding the heat exchange.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a CPU heat exchanger, wherein each surface of each metal thin piece having punched with a plurality of ribs. The ribs at opposite sides are alternatively arranged, so that a trench is formed between two metal thin pieces for being formed with a turbulent flow.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a CPU heat exchanger, wherein each rib has openings at an upper side and a lower side thereof. Airflow in the trench is turbulent and thus, air therein can absorb much heat, and the openings on the upper and lower sides of each ribs cause air therein to expand and thus the heat can be absorbed more quickly. Therefore, cool and hot air are exchanged quickly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.